Paper Mario: Quest for the Gemerelds
by ImLucky
Summary: This is a remake of my first story. I figured, i've increased my writing talents, why not bring back the original? The Gemerelds, long protected crystals with the power to rule the Mushroom Kingdom...Have been stolen! Mario, friends and foes fight to retr
1. Gathering Clouds

_WARNING! This story may feature name changes and all around plot changes, but it will still be the same plot, only with minor, or drastic changes. This story takes place in the world of the first Paper Mario. Meaning that if you picture these characters, picture them paper form!_

The Mushroom Kingdom.

A Kingdom full of beautiful flowers and clear waters. A Kingdom where sunny days are abundant and rainy days are there when needed. A kingdom on a land so vast and so incredibly large, most of it has yet to be explored. A Kingdom that has many animals, and just as many species.

The Mushroom Kingdom.

A kingdom where Toads perform their daily tasks, while Koopas try to get on with their lives as well, the ones that aren't loyal to Bowser that is. A kingdom where a beautiful princess rules. And two plumbers have to make sure her toilets don't overflow.

The Mushroom Kingdom.

A kingdom frequently attacked by the ruthless Bowser, an overgrown Koopa. A kingdom whose princess is just as frequently kidnapped. And two plumbers have to make sure she is returned safely. Bowser tries almost every week to kidnap Princess Peach, but strangely enough he hasn't attempted to this week. That's where our story starts.

Mario, the robust Italian plumber that he is, woke to the smells of spaghetti, meatballs, and eggs. After cleaning up, he entered the tiny kitchen and was delighted to find Luigi already slaving over breakfast.

"Luigi! My favorite Breakfast? What's the Occasion?" Mario asked, pulling a chair up and sitting down. Luigi looked over at Mario and sighed, "Mario, any breakfast is your "favorite" breakfast."

"Yeah, but this one is my favoritest!" Mario replied, picking up a fork and eagerly awaited the food, while luigi sighed at Mario's use of his created word. When the delicious delectable's appeared at Mario's plate, he quickly dug his fork into the food, and with an expert spaghetti twisting ability, already had most of the spaghetti on his fork. The food was mere inches from Mario's watering mouth, when a swift knocking came at the door. Sighing heavily, Mario carefully placed the fork down and opened the door. Toad stood on the other side, panting deeply. It was obvious he had run all the way form the castle, and he wheezed out, "Mario! T-t-trouble at t-the c-c-castle!" before fainting on the ground. Luigi carried the unconscious Toad to Mario's bed while Mario leapt to action. Forgetting his food completely, he rushed towards the castle.

Reaching the castle, Mario approached the throne to find Toadsworth slumped over on it. As Mario came within reach of Toadsworth, he suddenly jumped up. "Mario!"

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Bowser! Oh dear! I awoke this morning, and this note was left upon the Princesses pillow!" Toadsworth explained, handing Mario a crudely drawn note. The note simply said how Bowser kidnapped the princess, and how the Mario Bros. should "try" and get her back. Mario looked at the note thinking, _why would Bowser leave a note? And mention the Mario bros. Surely he knows by now that Luigi doesn't fight him. _Suddenly Luigi burst into the room, waving a belt in the air.

"Mario! Your tool belt!" Luigi called, handing his brother the belt.

"Thanks…" Mario said, before trying to put the belt on. Try is exactly what he did, but the belt wouldn't go around his midriff. Examining it carefully he sighed, "Luigi, this is your belt."

"Oh…" Luigi said, as Mario handed him the belt and rushed off.

Luigi looked down at the belt, and wrapped it around himself, before chasing after Mario.

When they arrived back at their house, Toad was sitting at the table, Pouting.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Toad asked, "All the windows are locked and I'm too short to reach the doorknob!"

"Sorry, OK, gotta go!" Mario said quickly, grabbing his tool belt and turning around, and exiting the house right away. Aware that Luigi and Toad were following him, Mario spun and confronted them.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I'm coming with you! I want to fight for once!" Luigi cried as Mario looked at Toad, "And you?"

Toad jumped, and then responded quickly! " I'm tired of you guys getting all the glory! I'm supposed to guard the Princess, and gosh darn it, I'm going to!"

Mario shook his head, "No, you have to protect Toadsworth!"

"He's got other toads there to protect him! Come on! I've got a healthy abundance of Mushrooms!" Toad whined, waving a mushroom above his head.

"Ok, he's coming!" Luigi said, hoisting Toad over his shoulder and turning towards bowser's keep.

"Hey! Put me down! This is inhumane!" Toad cried, beating his tiny fists against Luigi's shoulder.

"Knock it off! Honestly, we're only getting the princess back, not going on a grand adventure." Mario scolded.

Luigi looked down, and dropped Toad, who got up and brushed himself off, glaring at Luigi, before all three set off the road.

As they approached Bowser's Keep the stench of burning charcoal grew stronger, and stronger still. When the keep was in plain sight, the ground suddenly exploded in front of them, showing them with dirt. Dozens of Goombas flew everywhere, each one on fire, as lave seeped from the ground. Some of the Goombas, the smart ones, immediately stopped, dropped and rolled. Some stupid ones just kept running around on fire, while some really stupid ones stopped, dropped, and rolled right back into the lava.

A Goomba suddenly fall down in front of them, and Luigi bent over to inspect him.

Luigi pulled back, gasping, "That's not lava! It's alive!"

Sure enough, on closer inspection it wasn't exactly lave, but many individual little blobs, moving around.

Suddenly the lava seeped in their direction, and as though reacting to Luigi's voice, and it sprang at them. Before it struck, effectively melting them, a brownish-blue blur flew form over their shoulders and struck headfirst into the lava, and a coat of ice incased the lava. A Goomba with a blue spiked cap landed on the ground, and turned to greet them.

"Your Mario right? This thing attacked our village. You've got to help us!" The Goomba said breathlessly.

Mario gave a start as he realized these weren't Bowser's troops, and nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll help!"

"Good, I'm Bloomba." With that Bloomba leapt at the frozen lava, and it shattered. Mario pulled his hammer out and charged into the fray as well, and Toad pushed Luigi after him. Realizing they weren't winning all the remaining lava detached itself from the Goombas and merged together. It melted into a large ball, the changed shape. When it was finished it roughly resembled an extremely large Goomba composed of Lava. Instead of usual Goomba eyes though, it had two soulless black eyes. It opened its mouth and a raspy voice came from its mouth.

"Who do you think you are, interfering in our plansssss?"

"I'm Mario, this is Luigi, and Bloomba." Mario said.

"Who isssss the little one? He looksssss deliciousssss!" The creature said, staring at Toad.

"Gah!" Toad yelled, running behind Mario.

"That's no one who concerns you! What's your name?" Bloomba demanded.

"Foolsssss! I am Moltar!" The creature yelled, taking a step closer to Toad. Bloomba leapt in front of Toad, and Moltar stopped, eyeing the spike on Bloomba's hat wearily.

"Your beef is with me! What's with you? Attacking our village! We did nothing to you!" Bloomba yelled.

Moltar threw his head back and laughed, "Your village wasssss pathetic! It wasssss an easssssy victory! Yet, thisssss cassssstle hasssss many deliciousssss treatsssss! Yesssss."

"Shut up!" Bloomba yelled, bounding at Moltar, but he smashed into the ground as Moltar melted into lave and seeped back into his hole.

"He went to Bowser's Castle! After him!" Mario shouted, as him Bloomba and Toad rushed forwards. Luigi lingered, staring at the hole Moltar came from.

"Moltar? I wonder where he came from…" Luigi trailed off, shaking his head and following after the others.

At the large castle doors, Bloomba stopped them, giving Mario a pair of boots.

"Here, these were made by my Father, they will allow you to stomp on him." Bloomba explained, and he waited for Mario to put them on, before Luigi threw open the doors.

The sight before them caused Toad to gasp out loud. Koopas ran amok, lava attached to them. They were yelling about fires and very faintly you could here a rasping voice, "Yesssss, much more deliciousssss."

Sensing their approach, Moltar formed itself into his normal form, and glared at them.

"Why did you follow me? Leave, before I mussssst dessssstroy you!" Moltar threatened.

"Go! Go! I have Mushrooms, so if your wounded, come to me!" Toad urged, waving a mushroom in the air, before an injured Koopa snatched it up, eating it hungrily.

"Hey!" Toad yelled, smacking the Koopa on the head over an over as the Koopa tried to get away, "at least ask nicely!"

Mario rushed at Moltar, and leapt at him, stomping on his head.

"Arrrgh!" Moltar screamed stepping back, "How did you damage me? Impossssssssssible!"

Bloomba was up next, head bonking Moltar on the foot, freezing it to the floor. As Mario jumped again, Moltar Bent his own head back, and head butted Mario. Mario flew into the wall, leaving a small crater as Mario fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled, pulling a metal cap from his belt and smacking it on his head.

Seconds later, 3 tons of gleaming steel was brutally pummeling Moltar, and Moltar's flames were starting to fade.

Suddenly the doors on the other side of the room burst open, and an angry Bowser stomped into the room, being closely followed by a green-shelled Koopa.

"What is the meaning if this?" Bowser roared, and the castle literally shook. Spotting Mario and Luigi, he grew even angrier, "What in the world? The Mario Brothers assaulting my castle? It doesn't work that way!" Bowser howled.

"It wasn't us!" Toad exclaimed, "It was him!" Toad said, pointing at Moltar.

"I don't care! Your all gonna pay now!" Bowser snarled, leaning his head back, flames brewing in his mouth.

"No!" Bloomba yelled, as Bowser bathed Moltar and Luigi in a torrent of flames. When the inferno was finished, Luigi stood unharmed, but the metal cap had blown away from the breath, and Moltar stood proudly, his foot free of ice and his body relit.

"You foolisssssh dinosssssuar! I'll sssssee you all later!" Moltar laughed, as he seeped slowly into the ground.

"You idiot!" Bloomba yelled at Bowser, as Mario slowly awoke.

"Bowser!" He cried, getting on his feet in a flash, "Where's the Princess?"

"What? I don't have your stinking Princess!" Bowser growled, as the little green Koopa crossed his arms nodding, "Yeah! We were gonna kidnap her tomorrow!"

"You little idiot! Shut up!" Bowser growled, bonking the Koopa on the head.

"Who's the shrimp?" Asked Toad.

"Shut up!" Bowser yelled, as the Koopa pointed a thumb to himself, "I'm the heir to the throne! My name is Dave!"

"Dave the Koopa…" Luigi said, shaking his head.

Bowser turned upon Dave again, and smacked him on the head, "Don't talk to them! They're the enemy, remember!"

"Right!" Dave saluted.

"If you didn't kidnap the princess, then who did?" Mario asked.

"What, the princess was kidnapped?" Bowser asked, his head swiveling to look at Mario.

"Wait! What about Moltar!" Luigi cried.

"Moltar!"

"Moltar!"

"Moltar?" Bowser asked, "Who's Moltar?"

"Think about it! This weird new enemy appears, the same day the princess is kidnapped! Coincidence? I think not!" Luigi said.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Bowser yelled, stomping on the ground.

"We gotta find him!" Bloomba yelled, turning to leave with the others.

"But how?" Toad asked.

"Let's go to Merlin!" Mario replied, before stopping as Bowser and Dave stomped in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere! My castles been attacked, and someone's gonna pay!" Bowser snarled, as Dave nodded his head vigorously.

Mario sighed loudly, and muttered, "I don't have time for this." As Bloomba shouted, "We didn't attack you castle! Moltar did!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm coming with you! So I can defeat Moltar!"  
"What?" Luigi Gasped.

"I knew it…" Mario mumbled.

"Huh?" Toad Asked.

"Come again?" Bloomba said.

"Yeah, what?" Dave asked incredibly.

"Not "us". Me." Bowser growled, looking at Dave.

"Nuh-uh, I'm coming, you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can!" Bowser growled, smoke coming form his nose.

"If your insist on coming, we are leaving now!" Mario Shouted, pushing by Bowser, and grabbing the doors. They opened to, instead of sunny skies, pure darkness, and it washed over all of the heroes, including the villains.


	2. Storm's Beginnings

_WARNING! This story may feature name changes and all around plot changes, but it will still be the same plot, only with minor, or drastic changes. This story takes place in the world of the first Paper Mario. Meaning that if you picture these characters, picture them paper form!_

The darkness spread into the castle, and around our heroes. This wasn't normal darkness. Not the kind of darkness of midnight, but the darkness that's like, "wow this is really dark". That kind of dark. You know what I mean.

"Ahhh! I've gone Blind!" Toad Yelled.

"Calm down, you're not blind." Mario snapped, as he blindly took a step forward.

"Maybe we all are! Maybe a dangerous blinding spore has spread around!" Luigi yelped.

"A blinding spore? What? Guys, seriously, its just dark!" Mario grumbled, as he stopped his walking.

"Oh god!" Toad suddenly yelled, and there was a small thud.

"What?" Mario cried, swiveling towards what he thought Toad's voice came from.

"I ran into bowser's back!" Toad whimpered, while Bowser snickered.

"Sigh."

"This is no fun, I'm going back to my castle!" Bowser growled, and there was a large shuffling of feet, and the sound of a rather loud body hitting the ground.

"Um...we have a problem." Bowser said.

"What?" Dave asked, as Bloomba tripped over toad, causing a commotion.

"The castle's Gone."

"What!" Dave exclaimed.

Suddenly, as though somebody clicked a light switch, our heroes found themselves standing in a circle. Floating in front of each hero was a gem. It glittered brightly, and shined unexplainably. In front of Mario hovered a red gem, Luigi a yellow, Toad a White, Dave a green, Bloomba a blue, and Bowser a purple. Luigi raised a hesitant hand to hold the gem, but gasped as his hand passed right through it. Suddenly each gem flickered and disappeared. All of a sudden our heroes seemed to become aware of their surroundings. They were in what look to be an old temple, taken from the fact that there was many holes and grass and vines were growing inside it. A large golden star floated down from the ceiling, in the center of the circle.

"Hello, my friends, I am called Rat. Rat Z. I am the Keeper of the Gemerelds." The star smiled, "I brought you here."

"Wait a minute! What gives you the right to bring us here! I was perfectly happy when I wasn't here!" Bowser growled.

"Yeah!" Dave chimed in.

"Please, calm down. I brought you here for the sake of the world, nay, the Universe!" Rat exclaimed.

"Hmph…" Bowser grumbled, but he stopped talking.

"Those gems you saw in front of you were the Gemerelds. They are magical Gems with the power to Balance nature…or destroy it. Whether you want to or not, you've been chosen to retrieve them." Rat explained.

"What happened to them?" Bloomba asked.

"They were stolen by an evil, but I don't know what." Rat said, as Mario whispered under his breath, "Moltar."

"How are we supposed to find them?" Toad asked.

"Stop, and don't make a noise." Rat commanded.

Sure enough, when Mario stopped and listened, there was a burning, pulling sensation somewhere off to his right. He opened his eyes in surprise and was surprised to find the others doing the same.

"Weird." Toad murmured.

"Only you can touch them, others will suffer a severe side effect, possibly death." Rat warned.

"Wait, then how were they stolen?" Luigi asked, peering up at the golden star.

"The…uh…evils power…uh, canceled out the side effect…uh…yeah." Rat said, quickly, and he turned away from luigi, "Mario, you have the Ruby Gemereld. Luigi you have the Gold Gemereld. Toad, you have the Crystal Gemereld. Bloomba, you've got the Sapphire Gemereld. Dave has the Emerald Gemereld, and Bowser has…" "The Amethyst Gemereld, yeah, we get it… can we go now?" Bowser interrupted.

"Wait, where are we?" Mario asked.

"We are currently on Yoshi's island." Rat answered.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the Temple, and smoke poured in one of the holes.

"Oh no!" Rat cried, "The Aqua Co. is here!"

"Aqua Co.?" Bloomba asked.

"Yes, they're an evil organization bent on using the Gemerelds to rule the world, hurry, get out! I'll cloak the temple!" Rat yelled, and he floated out of sight, as our heroes sped out of the temple and into the jungles outside it.

Wandering around the jungles for a while, everyone decided to stop to make camp. As they all sat down, a sudden rustling in the bushes brought everyone to their feet again.

"Who's there?" Mario called.

They stood for another minute, waiting for an answer, when suddenly three Yoshi's burst into the clearing. On the Yoshi's Back's were two little creatures. The creature looked like toads, well, more shaped like toads. They wore Blue jumpsuits that covered their face and an orange belt and orange goggles. They were holding reins that were tied around the yoshi's, to control and keep them from running away. One of the members got off the Yoshi and pulled out a clipboard. He had a shiny pin shaped like a raindrop on his suit.

"Who are they? Great, now I've got to record this…" The Member sighed, before looking at each of them in turn.

"What are your names?" The member asked.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"…Names…Geeze. You the fat plumber." The Member asked, pointing at Mario.

"Why you little!" Mario growled.

"Name!"

"Mario."

"Mmhmmm…You, the lanky plumber?"

"Luigi…" Luigi said quietly.

"Ok, the little thing in the hat."

"Bloomba! Haven't you ever heard of a Goomba?" Bloomba demanded.

"I wasn't raised around here. You, the Mushroomhead?"

"I'm Toad!" Toad cried.

"Yeah, you! The turtle! No, not the ugly one, the Small one!"

"I'm Dave!" Dave shouted, "Why don't you tell us your name?"

"If you insist, I'm Zander, commander of the Tsunami Squad." The member explained, before looking at Bowser. Bowser was visibly quaking in rage, smoke bellowing from his nostrils, and his eyes furrowed in fury.

"And you? The hideous freak-turtle? What's your name?" Zander asked.

"Ha! Look!" Zander laughed, turning to face his friends, "this one must be retarded!"

Unfortunately Zander failed to see the approaching fire blast, and was quickly "showering" in a fiery inferno.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zander screamed, before falling to the ground, his friends grabbing him and dragging his smoldering body away. One of them pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Hello! HQ? We've been attacked! Send Back-up! Back-up!"

With that, all three of the members had disappeared.

"Showed him." Bowser sneered, crossing his arms.

"You sure did pop!" Dave agreed, and they high-fived.

"Can we get back on task here?" Mario asked, tapping his foot as Toad picked something off the ground.

"They just called for back-up, so I think we should be going somewhere else!" Mario continued, as Toad tugged on his arm.

"Look what I found!" Toad said, showing Mario the small brown bag. Inside it was many little beans.

"What are they?' Luigi asked, walking over and peering in the bag.

"Hey! Those bushes are rustling too!" Bloomba suddenly yelled, and sure enough, bushes behind them were moving. From the bushes scurried a small herd of Yoshi's. They all stopped at the sight of Mario and Co. and started talking among themselves quickly.

"Yoshi!" A green one said, pointing at Mario and Luigi.

"Yoshi? Yoshi Yoshi?" A blue one asked.

"Yosh…" A light blue one responded.

"Yoshi! Yoshi Yoshi Yosh!" A brown one wailed, pointing franticly at Bowser.

"Yoshi! Yoshiiiiii!" A red one growled, his hand becoming a fist.

"Yoshi! Yoshi. Yosh Yoshi…" The green one stated, and the red one calmed down a bit.

"Yoshi…" the light blue one said, shaking his head.

Our heroes stood very confused, and looked at each other.

"What did they say?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You told me you traveled with them before."

"Are they friendly?"

"Can anyone speak Yoshi?"

"I can."

Everyone turned to look at Dave, who shuffled his feet.

"What? I can…here's what they said;

"The Mario Brothers!" A green one said, pointing at Mario and Luigi.

"What? What are they doing here?" A blue one asked.

"Dunno…" A light blue one responded

"Oh my god! It's Bowser! He'll skin and eat us!" A brown one wailed, pointing franticly at Bowser.

"Just let him try!" A red one growled, his hand becoming a fist.

"Well, he's with Mario, so…" The green one stated, and the red one calmed down a bit.

"Strange…" the light blue one said, shaking his head." Dave explained.

"Eat them?" Bowser gasped, putting his finger in his mouth and fake puking, "That's sick!"

While Mario talked with Luigi about what happened, Toad had reached into the bag and popped one of the beans into his mouth and chewed contently. Suddenly he picked up on another conversation in the area, and whipped his head around towards the source. The yoshi's, who were still speaking Yoshi, suddenly Toad could understand them.

"Well, I wanna ask Mario for help, but he can't speak Yoshi…" The green Yoshi sighed.

Almost choking on the bean, Toad ran over to Mario and signaled franticly towards his mouth, then the yoshi's.

"What? Toad…I'm hungry too, but we aren't eating the yoshi's…" Mario shook his head.

"Arg!" Toad mumbled, throwing the bag at Mario, who caught it.

"Oh…OH!" Mario shouted, suddenly understanding, popping one in his mouth.

Quickly sharing the Beans between Luigi and Bloomba, he approached Bowser and handed him the bag. Before he could say a word, Bowser threw the entire back into his mouth and chewed.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled, "That was the only bag we had!"

"Well, too bad." Bowser smirked, picking at his teeth with one sharp claw.

"Mario!" The green Yoshi called, "How can you speak Yoshi?"

"Um…we ate some weird beans…" Mario said.

"Oook…" Yoshi said hesitantly, before looking back at his buddies, "Where are you guys going?" Yoshi asked Mario.

"Uh…an adventure?" Mario replied, "We have to collect these gems."

"Say no more!" Yoshi interrupted, "we have decided to join you!"

"Anything Mario is doing has to be for a good cause!" Shouted the Blue Yoshi.

"Even if he is with Bowser." The Red Yoshi spat.

"Line up!" the Green Yoshi called, and our heroes and Yoshi's alike lined up, across from each other, "We have to move fast, but the Yoshi's will choose whom they're traveling with."

"Mmkay." Bloomba said.

The green Yoshi walked up to Mario and smiled happily, "As you know, I'm Yoshi!"

Mario simply nodded and jumped on Yoshi's Back.

The Blue Yoshi approached Dave and held his hand out for a high-five, to which Dave happily complied, "I'm Boshi!" The Blue Yoshi said, and he swung Dave onto his back.

The Red Yoshi swaggered over to Bowser, and looked at him savagely, "I'm Roshi, and I'm traveling with you whether you like it our not."

Bowser growled back, "Just don't get in my way!"

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Roshi argued.

"I can tell those two are gonna get along just fine." Bloomba laughed.

"I'll go with the funny Goomba." The light blue Yoshi said, walking over to Bloomba, "I'm Xoshi."  
"Um…ok…" Bloomba said, hopping on Xoshi's back.

"C-can I go with you, Luigi?" The brown Yoshi asked, approaching Luigi cautiously.

"Sure!" Luigi smiled, and the brown Yoshi introduced himself as Gilbert.

Toad stood alone, looking around, "Where's my Yoshi?" He asked.

Suddenly a black Yoshi burst from the Bushes, and landed in front of toad. Toad gave a start and jumped up in surprise.

The Black Yoshi bowed and spoke in a soft voice, "I am, I am called Fade."

"Cool!" Toad laughed, jumping on Fade's back.

"Onwards!" Mario called, and our heroes trampled through the underbrush.

End


End file.
